


抚慰

by yiwuzhe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, I want more deleted scenes, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe
Summary: 这一次轮到托尼叹气了，他尽量放轻了动作，用自己的双手平稳地包裹住斯蒂芬的右手：“很疼？”斯蒂芬摇摇头：“呃，没你想的那么糟……”“斯蒂芬？”托尼扬起眉毛。“……”一阵沉默之后，至尊法师才终于幽幽又叹了口气，“很疼。”
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 15





	抚慰

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自奇拽着铁的手的片段

“警告：动力系统失效。”

托尼只来得及听到星期五说了这么一句，就从空中直直坠落下去。

他们的敌人似乎有短暂影响重力效应的能力，而骤然混乱的重力场引起了机械部件的连锁反应，他已经警告了罗迪不要靠太近，但自己依然没来得及撤出法术的范围。

“重新分析数据模型调整输出，重启系统。”他尽量调整身体平衡，他距离地面大约800米高，以他估算应该还来得及在失重的眩晕中恢复动力，撞击无法避免，但可以做出护盾减轻冲击，即使下方是水泥地面，纳米盔甲也不至于令他丢了命。只是快一点，快一点——

一道被撕扯一般的疼痛突然令他左手手臂猛地一震，下坠突然停止了，托尼·斯塔克愣了半秒后迅速抬头——斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇正用右手紧紧拉着他，而缠绕在另一只手上的魔法系带则将他们一同固定在一根从破损的楼体里伸出的钢筋上，悬吊在半空中。

那钢筋因托尼带来的冲力惯性仍在向下沉，连带着他们也摇摇晃晃，托尼没看见斗篷，也许是听斯蒂芬的安排在拯救别的英雄，他仅仅靠自己的力量抓住了托尼。

然而那太艰难了，托尼的盔甲在他手心里打滑，斯蒂芬皱起眉，从骨节上暴起的血管来看他一定更加用力了——托尼立刻反手也握住了对方的前臂，这举动足以令斯蒂芬得知托尼安然无恙，他也许是笑了，托尼说不清楚，因为斯蒂芬的表情被逆光淹没在了阴影里。

“老板，动力恢复倒数，3、2、1……”

在脚底推进器恢复工作的下一个瞬间，他便立刻抓住斯蒂芬将他一同带向了楼顶平台，斗篷恰巧从远处飞回来落在了斯蒂芬身后，敌人的攻击仍在继续，他们只来得及互相嘱咐一句小心便又匆匆分开，奔往了战场的不同方向。

他们再次面对面交谈已经是半小时后打扫战场接近尾声时的事了，托尼在一处砸坏了的公交车站等待长椅上看到坐在那里的斯蒂芬，便在送走了最后几名平民后飞过去落在了对方面前。斯蒂芬见是他来，只点了点头，也没说什么别的话，对他们来说，刚才发生的事和现在这场景稀松平常，在战场上救对方的命的次数已经无需计数。

但托尼想说的不是这个。

“给我看看你的手。”他对斯蒂芬说。

后者闻言皱了皱眉，不着痕迹的把手向后缩了缩：“怎么了？”

“给我看看。”托尼重复，语气颇有些强硬的不由分说。他紧紧盯着斯特兰奇，后者把视线别开了——若是时间再往前拨上大半年，斯蒂芬兴许会用“我没事”之类的说辞蒙混过关，但如今这可骗不了托尼。

斯特兰奇叹了口气，他深知无法驳回钢铁侠提出的要求，伸出了刚刚抓住托尼的右手——每根手指都在控制不住地颤抖，手术疮疤和钢钉本来就影响着他手部的血液流通，此刻更是苍白得令人心惊。

托尼卸下了手部装甲，当他用自己的手指碰到斯特兰奇时，后者的手触电一样震了一下，但并没有向后退去，那是极力控制下遏制了的本能反应。

这一次轮到托尼叹气了，他尽量放轻了动作，用自己的双手平稳地包裹住斯蒂芬的右手：“很疼？”

斯蒂芬摇摇头：“呃，没你想的那么糟……”

“斯蒂芬？”托尼扬起眉毛。

“……”一阵沉默之后，至尊法师才终于幽幽又叹了口气，“很疼。”

终于听到了令人满意的坦诚回答，托尼脸上露出了可以称得上欣慰的笑容，并把自己的手挪开了一点，纳米装甲的粒子迅速顺着他的手臂移动，最终顺着互相触碰的指尖包裹住了斯蒂芬的手——托尼颇满意地看到了斯蒂芬疑惑的眼神，随后打了个响指。

现在斯蒂芬脸上的神情令他觉得可以开瓶香槟了。

“托尼，这是……？”斯蒂芬问着，托尼知道他指的是什么，现在那手甲的内部应该充满了具备一定热度的气体，搭配盔甲内部的轻微电极可以缓解神经性疼痛，热量也能令斯蒂芬感觉舒适很多。

“我新研制的治疗功能程序，你是它的第一位测试员，记得交份体验报告给我。”他颇得意地笑着，“哦对了，星期五，告诉医生这程序叫什么？”

“是‘痛痛飞走了’治疗程序。”

斯蒂芬险些没因这幼稚的名字笑出声来：“这是什么儿科病房药方名字？这可不像你的水平，托尼。”

“哇，你居然嘲笑我的取名水准，我上周刚去拜访了个儿童病房，护士说这招对付小朋友非常合适。”托尼显然不接受斯蒂芬的质疑。

“我又不是小孩子。”斯蒂芬更觉得好笑了。

“哦，医生，你就是。你忘了我的推进器几秒钟内就能重新启动吗？还要用手去拽？显然你那时的智商只有3岁水准。”托尼哼了一声，故意侧过脸不看斯特兰奇。

斯特兰奇无奈的摇摇头：“托尼，我那时只是……”

“好了，”托尼打断了他，“我没在生气，只是就算你担心你明明可以就画个圈圈什么的……”

“那时斗篷不在，我一只手也吊在钢筋上……”

“我——”托尼放弃了继续争辩，长长出了一口气后，弯下腰来揽住了斯蒂芬的脖子靠了过去，两人额头紧贴在一起，“就只是，下次别这么做了。”

斯蒂芬眨眨眼，看进那双近在咫尺的蜂蜜色眼睛，里面正清晰的映着一双蓝绿色眸子的倒影：“我可能没法答应你。”

“我猜到了。”托尼甚至并没因这答案佯装生气，“但我总得问一句——顺带一问，现在感觉如何？准备好交你的体验测评了吗？3岁儿童病房的小朋友？”

斯蒂芬无奈地闭上眼，抬起那只戴着装甲的手挽住了托尼的脖子，在对方的脸颊上落下一个轻盈而短暂的吻：“开头是这句‘谢谢你'。”

END


End file.
